


Однострочники 20.12 Дин/Сэм, Джек застукал винцест

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Дин/Сэм, Джек застукал винцест





	Однострочники 20.12 Дин/Сэм, Джек застукал винцест

\- Ты говорил, что нельзя другим делать больно.

Дин мысленно проклял своё везение. С одной стороны - успеть довести до феерического финала Сэма и кончить самому, а с другой - жить в одном доме с вездесущим Джеком. Никакого уединения!

Сэм возмущённо зафыркал под ним. И Дин разжал руки. Если синяки останутся, Сэм его, не стесняясь Джека, придушит. Под простые и совершенно лишние вопросы. И даром, что Джек тут же вернёт - задушит ещё пару раз, для закрепления.

\- Он мне не больно делал, Джек, это другое.

\- Точно! - на большее Дин раскачаться не мог, член, обмякший, но всё ещё зажатый в Сэме сильно отвлекал.

\- Это связано с размножением? Вы пытаетесь сделать второго ребёнка? - в голосе зазвучали ревнивые нотки, а на потолке подозрительно заскрипели стропила.

Дин так резко скрючился и заржал, что чуть не вышиб Сэму глаз своим лбом. Огрёб по рёбрам, а уж члену-то пришлось отправиться восвояси и надолго забыть о тёплой и сладкой заднице. Задница обиделась.

\- Джек, ты же заметил, что я не женщина.

Дин изо всех сил завидовал способности Сэма строить рассуждения в любой ситуации, но ржать перестать не мог.

\- И Дин не женщина, - второй тычок в рёбра смог утихомирить Дина и внушить, что третий, если понадобится, сломает ребро.

\- И мы не хотим больше детей. 

В повисшей тишине даже мухи не жужжали. Джек уточнил:

\- Вы занимаетесь этим друг с другом потому что не хотите детей?

Сэм с серьёзным видом кивнул, Дин под угрозой тычка - тоже.

\- А зачем вы тогда этим занимаетесь? 

Дин даже не понял, что его сильнее впечатлило - вопрос или последовавший ответ.

\- Примерно в тринадцать лет, Джей, наступит половое созревание. Твой организм созреет и ты поймёшь, почему люди желают заниматься сексом. А потом ты найдёшь человека, которого полюбишь сильнее всего в жизни, и тебе будет безразлично, сможешь ли ты завести с ним детей. 

Вспышка!

В послеоргазменной неге показалось, что в памяти всплыло нечто, но Дин быстро отбросил неуместную печаль о чём-то забытом. Ласкать Сэма здесь и сейчас было гораздо важнее. И перспективнее в плане продолжения.

***

Джек записал в дневнике:

"На третий повтор ситуации открылись новые факты. Любимый человек, хм. Как узнать, тот ли самый это человек? Как предугадать его появление? Почему дядя Сэм так редко говорит такие вещи Дину, ведь реакция на них по всем параметрам зашкаливает?

Вчера просчитал ускорение роста, слишком много побочных проблем. Не стоит оно того. Придётся и вправду подождать".


End file.
